1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water extraction cleaning machine and, more particularly, an upright water extraction cleaning machine. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaning machine that has a dirty air system for recovering soiled cleaning fluid to be cleaned and an outlet vent in a recovery tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water extraction cleaning machines have been used for removing dirt from surfaces such as carpeting, upholstery, drapes and the like. The known water extraction cleaning machines can be in the form of a canister-type unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,720 to Blase et al. or an upright unit as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,977 to McAllise et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,665 to Fitzwater.